The Heirs
by Iluvyouisthatok
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Draco all find that they have a past life together, and though only Harry can defeat Voldemort, the others will have a huge roll. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood in a huge chamber. It was dark, damp, and reeked of evil. There was a throne at the end of this chamber. On it sat a man, or at least what she thought was a man, for she couldn't see his face because his hood was up. There were many hooded figures around this throne. All of the sudden the man on the throne spoke. His voice came out as a hiss, "My loyal servants, a prophecy has been made. Harry Potter," he spat the name "and three others will rise up and defeat me! This will NOT happen. I will make sure of it, we will send spies to Hogwarts."

The figure continued to talk and Hermione new it was Voldemort. She walked closer but everything started to fade.

Hermione woke up gasping for air. 'What was that about' she thought to her self. She looked over and her clock flashed in bright green 2:30.

She got up and walked over to her mirror. She looked at her self. She really had changed over the summer. She had matured physically and mentally. She wore make-up, and her hair was no longer bush, but hung around her face in soft ringlets.

All of the sudden there was a thump down stairs, which made her jump about three feet of the ground. She grabbed her wand and headed down the stairs.

She got to the last step ands saw an interesting sight. Tonks,(the real) Mad Eye Moody, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and a very sullen Draco Malfoy were all standing in her living room.

"Hi Hermione." Said Tonks smiling warmly.

"Hey, um what are you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

"We're here to take you to the new location of the Order Of the Phoenix. We have no time to talk about why, go change into something while we write a note to your parents about where you are." He said, his magical eye darting every- which way.

Hermione nodded and went up stairs and changed and came back down stairs.

"What about my other stuff?" she asked

"It'll be transported to the Order." Said Tonks she pulled out a old wilted quill and started to scribble a note.

"Ok! Now everybody grab on to this quill. Well me transporting in 30 seconds." She said in an urgent voice.

Everybody touched the quill and Hermione felt the tug on her navel.

The group landed in front of a huge rotten mansion. There were vines growing up the sides, the grass was up to their knees, paint was peeling off the sides of it.

"Ok this is the Head Quarters of the Order of the Pheninox."

"What! Eww!" said Ginny, nose rinkled in disgust.  
"It's not excatly eye candy on the outside, but the inside is gorgeous!" said Tonks enthusiasticly.

With Mad-Eye Moody led the group to the large front doors. He took out his wand and tapped the door-knobe 3 times, then taped the key hole once. Then he muttered an incantation under his breath. With that the doors opend to reveal a huge room, with a grand stair case in the middle, and many doors around the room. The floor had black marble tile, and the from the ceiling hung a diamond chandalier.

"Wow!" I gasped at the same time as Ginny, we looked at each other and giggled a little.

"Ok Moody, you take the boys and show them their rooms. I'll show the girls.We'll all meet here at 6 o'clock. Come on Hermione, Ginny." said Tonks as she started to walk up the stairs. Hermione and Ginny both followed Tonks.

They walked through many hall ways(of course Tonks trip a few times...12 to be exact), and reached the 3rd floor, the left wing. The walked to the end of a hallway and to find a dead-end. There were two doors facing each other right next to the dead-end. One said Rowena Ravenclaw and the other said Helga Hufflepuff.

"Ginny Hufflepuff's room is yours, and Hermione your's is obviouly Ravencalw. Do you remember how to get back to the stair case?" she said, they both nodded "Good. Meet me there at 6. Everything will be explained then."

"Ok" they said at the same time, and with that Tonks walked away.

"Hermione, this is beyond weird!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I know! And what was Malfoy doing here!" she said this was all very confussing!

"Well do you want to check out our rooms." asked Ginny.

"Sure. Yours first?" she asked. Ginny nodded and walked over to her door and opened it, with Hermione following her.

"Oh my Merlin!" Ginny cried.

The room was huge. It was a diamond shape, the walls were light yellow, and had black crown molding around the top and bottom of the room. The carpet was white and very soft. There was a big oak desk, and table. There was a giagantic fire place in one corner, with two big black coachs. Her bed was a four poster oak, with with a black canopy, black hangings, and black comforters all of it had yellow trim. There were two oak doors at the far end of the room.The ceiling had beautiful moving pictures of the four Founders. There were floating orbs that emited light.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny! I am so jealous!" sighed Hermione.

"O.K. My room is awsome, but I'll explore later! Lets see your room!" she said.

They both ran across the hall, to Hermione's room. They both gasped at the sight in front of them.

Hermiones room was in a cricle. The walls went from light blue at the bottom, to darker blue, and darker, until it was black. The ceiling was went up in arch, and the center of it there was a big sliver orb that resembled the moon. All over the the ceiling were bright stars that formed constalations. There was two dark oak doors at the far side of the room, like Ginny's room. Her bed was circular, and had a deep blue comforter, black pillows, and deep blue hangings, and canopy. There was a desk, and table. There was also a huge fire place, with two black coachs infront of it.

"Oh my God!" she cried!

"I love your room!" exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione looked down at her watch and it was 5:49!

"Shit! Ginny we have eleven minutes to get to the stairs!" she yelled 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait. Also what I meant in the other chapter was that Tonks said breakfast was at 8 am not dinner at 5. Sorry again! lol enjoy

Hermione and Ginny raced out of the room and down the hallway, down the many flights of stairs, and finally made it to the main Hall. Tonks came out of one of the larger doors and smiled reassuringly at the two.

"Hullo girls! Breakfast's in here!" she motioned for them to follow her and they did. They walked throw and the doors closed behind on there own but neither of them noticed, because like the rest of the mansion the room was amazing. It was a large hall with a long wooden polished table in the middle. The room was decorated with deeps red, dark blues, misty yellows, and forest greens, which blended together well. There were also candles floating around the table, where Harry, Draco, and Mad Eye Moody were sitting. They walked over and took seats. The four teens looked over expectantly at Tonks and Mad Eye.

"O.K. well we might as well get on with it! But we should eat while we talk." Growled Mad Eye, who tapped his plate with his wand. Mounds of food appeared and everyone dug in.

After swallowing a mouth full Tonks said "Well as you noticed the house is decorated with the Hogwarts colors!…" she put down her fork and gazed at them meaningfully "…listen I don't want any of you to get upset. Just listen and don't interrupt me until I'm done. Long ago when the Founders just built Hogwarts, they saw how horrible the world was. Full of death, destruction, and evil. They new they couldn't take care of the world after they were gone, so the decided to have heirs. These heirs would take care of the world in its greatest time of need. You are the heirs." She drew a breath and fidgeted with her hands a bit.

There were sounds of silver wear hitting the floor, and Ginny sucked in a breath. Harry's mouth was hanging open, and Draco turned paler than he is. Hermione just put her head in her hands trying to comprehend the idea. Mad Eye was still chewing on a chicken leg, very loudly.

"That's bull!" exclaimed Draco. Hermione looked over and saw that for once Draco didn't look like he had something nasty under his nose. 'He looks good like that' she thought. She also noticed how matured he looked.

"No it's not boy! Now eat your gonna start training tomorrow. Tonks explain the rest!" Mad Eye barked out, and after a look from Tonks, he growled in a low tone "Please."

"Harry, you're the only one that can defeat You-Know-Who, but the rest of you will play a key roll. So starting tomorrow you'll have to start training, physically and magically. And since school doesn't start for a month and a half you'll have a limited amount of time. Less than Dumbledore sees fit. But it's what we have to work with. In an hour be back down here. Be in work out clothes, and don't forget your wand please. Good-night." With that Tonks cast them a look that was a mix of pity and happiness.

They all got up slowly and sluggishly walked to the door. Once outside Harry leaned against the wall and slid down it with his head in his hands. Hermione and Ginny went over on either side of him and tried to comfort him, while trying to comfort themselves.

Draco looked over at them. Hermione looked up and their eyes locked. Suddenly Draco walked up the stairs swiftly and didn't look back.

"It's too much! Just way too much!" Harry whispered to himself more than the two girls. He got up and walked away up the stairs following Draco.

"Lets go." Said Hermione. They walked all the way up their rooms.

Hermione walked into her room and made her way over to her bed. She sat down and just looked around for a while. Then realizing she had somewhere to be got up and went over to her dresser and pulled out black sofee shorts, a wife beater, and a white t-shirt for over that. She also went and put on some tennis shoes, and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

'Lord help us if Moody' our trainer!' she thought to herself shaking her head on her way out the door.


End file.
